Pas d'idées question titre
by Ouistiti1
Summary: James se retrouve en 2000 ,Harry en 1974 ...Bonjour les dégats !


Ron et Hermione rentrèrent sans un mot .Ils trouvèrent James affalé dans un fauteuil près du feu .Ils s'assirent à coté de lui .  
-James ,tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de tous ces malheurs .C'est Voldemort et uniquement lui qui les a provoqués .Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable . murmura Hermione .  
James fixait le feu .Peter avait brisé sa vie ainsi que celle de Lily ,de Sirius et de Harry .Il les avait vendus .Il avait vendu son ami .  
Il resta de longues heures devant le feu à tenter de ne pas penser   
à son futur ,et il finit par s'endormir .  
Cette nuit là ,il fit de nombreux cauchemars ,mais au petit matin ,il les avait tous oubliés et avait pris une décision :il voulait voir son fils ,Harry avant de retourner à son époque .  
  
Harry avait été très déçu en apprenant par les maraudeurs que James ne se trouvait pas parmi eux parce que ,par un hasard extraordinaire ,  
ils s'étaient croisés dans le temps .  
Cependant ,il n'eut pas le loisir de s'ennuyer .Le lendemain de son arrivée ,les cours reprenaient .  
La première heure était métamorphose en commun avec les Serpentards .  
Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le professeur Mag Gonnagall n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu .  
-Potter !J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié le devoir sur les loups-garous que vous aviez à rendre pour aujourd'hui ? lui dit elle en guise de salut .  
Harry chercha dans le sac de James le devoir ,et fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'y trouvait .Ca lui évitait des explications avec Mac Gonnagall.   
-Allez à votre place et tachez dee ne plus faire exploser de pétards à l'avenir .lui dit elle séchement .  
Il y eut un petit rire du fond de la salle .   
Harry tourna la tête et resta bouche bée :Devant lui se tenait un Rogue miniature ,copie conforme du professeur de potions qu'il détestait tant .  
Rogue eut un rictus en le regardant ,le même qu'il lui réservait à chacun de ses cours .  
Sirius tira Harry par la main et l'emmena à une table vide où ils s'assirent .  
-C'est ...Rogue ? demanda Harry .  
Sirius eut un air de dégout .  
-En effet ,cette sale pourriture a un nom .Tu le connais ?  
-C'est mon professeur de potions !   
Sirius eut un air scandalisé .  
-Ce petit rat est devenu professeur à Poudlard ? Mais ...  
-Si messieurs Potter et Black veulent bien cesser de bavarder ,ils pourront ouvrir leur livre page 188 ,et écouter !dit le professeur Mac Gonnagall d'une voix forte .  
A la fin du cours ,Harry et Sirius retrouvèrent Peter et Rémus .  
Harry ne put s'empécher de jeter un regard froid à Peter ,malgré toutes les promesses qu'il avait fait à Hermione de ne pas l'étrangler en le voyant ,car "ça pourrait entrainer des changements dans le futur très graves ,Harry .Bien plus graves que la mort de tes parents !  
Hermione avait fait semblant d'ignorer son regard scandalisé et avait ajouté :L'univers pourraient se retrouver sans dessus dessous!Le passé ne peut pas être changé ;tu ne peux y aller qu'en tant que visiteur ."  
-Apparement ,elle y a cru . murmura Rémus ,de façon à ce que personne l'entende .  
Sirius approuva .  
-C'était une excellente idée de colorer les yeux de Harry .  
Sirius émit un grognement .  
-A propos ,tu ne nous à pas dit de qui tu tiens ces yeux !dit il ,visiblement interressé .  
Harry eut un faible sourire .  
-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu .Je ne vous le dirai pas avant lui avoir parlé !  
Peter eut un rictus et couina :  
-Est ce que tu connais mon avenir ?  
Harry préféra ne pas répondre .  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air distant de Harry . Son regard croisa celui de Rémus ,qui semblait se poser la même question que lui .  
Harry préféra changer de conversation .  
-Qu'est ce qu'on a ,maintenant ? demanda il .  
-Défense contre les forces du mal .Répondit Rémus en consultant son emploi du temps .  
Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira ;  
-Elle nous a dit qu'on étudierai les sortilèges impardonnables !  
-Mais c'est interdit ! s'xcalama Harry .  
Sirius n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre :ils entraient en classe .  
Le professeur était une jolie femme brune aux yeux verts émeraude .  
En voyant Harry s'asseoir ,elle fronça les sourcils ;  
-Potter ,vous avez déjà oublié que je ne veux plus vous voir assis près de Lupin ou de Black ?  
Harry se mordit les lèvres et chercha dans la salle une autre place .  
La seule place libre était à coté d'une jolie fille qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant .  
Il s'assit près d'elle ,et en la regardant ,il vit qu'elle ressemblait énormément au professeur .  
-Tu es la fille du professeur ?lui murmura il .  
La jeune fille bégaya et rougit .  
-Euh ...Oui ,tu ne te souviens pas ?  
-Euh ,si ,si ,bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre Harry .  
Il regarda discrètement son emploi du temps pour voir le nom du professeur : Mrs Evans .  
Harry sentit son estomac se retourner ;Il connaissait très bien ce nom .C'était celui de ...De sa mère .  
Par conséquent ,la fille qui était assise près de lui était sa mère .  
Il lui jeta un regard furtif .Elle avait les yeux d'un vert magnifique.  
-Je suis sûre que Mr Potter a écouté avec attention ce qui vient d'être dit ,et que par conséquent il peut nous le répéter ?  
Harry leva la tête .  
-Euh ...  
Il vit Sirius qui lui murmurait silencieusement des mots .Il le remercia d'un signe de tête .  
-Vous parliez du sortilège de l'impérium ,professeur .  
-En effet ;Dit elle sèchement .  
Vous allez donc pouvoir nous montrer un aperçu de votre savoir .  
Venez près de mon bureau ;  
Harry s'exécuta ,vaguement inquiet pour la suite des évenements .  
Le professeur leva sa baguette en disant d'une voix claire "imperium"  
Harry eut l'immpression de ne plus avoir aucun souci .Il était à présent si bien ...Son corps était engourdi ,et il se sentit enveloppé d'une douce chaleur .  
Il entendit vaguement le professeur MacGonnagall lui ordonner d'imiter le cri du chat .  
Il se sntit subitement pris d'une euphorie impossible à décrire .  
C'était drole ,de faire le cri du loup ;Il allait s'executer ,mais il se dit subitement que ça serait encore plus drôle si il imitait Célestina Moldubec , une chanteuse très à la mode sur la R.I.T.M .  
Il s'entendit alors chanter "Mon Magiciennnnnnnnnn à moi oioioioi ,c'est mon roioioioi c'est mon sorcierrrrrrrrr préféréééééééé !"  
Il entendit alors des éclats de rire ,et se sentit redeveenir lourd .  
L professeur avait stoppé le sortilège .  
La classe était secouée d'un fou rire ,même le professeur Evans souriait .  
-Même dans votre subconscient ,vous êtes capable de faire le pitre Potter ;Vous deviendrez un excellent clown .  
Cette phrase acheva de le ramener sur terre .Son père n'avait rien pu devenir ;Il était mort avant .  
Il reprit ses affaires en silence ,et essaya de sourire aux commentaires des autres Gryffondors . 


End file.
